The Dark Days
by 4355ergfbnfhjtyo98
Summary: Cleo has run off and orphan goes to find her. What will she do when an evil sorcerer with red eyes shows up? Characters may be OOC but I'll try my best!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE RUNAWAY

A/N: I do not Own Orphan ( I wish I did) Sorry if some of the charecters names are spelled wrong . Thanks

Read / review please!

Cleo and Orphan were at it again fighting over the toxic stew Cleo makes. " I'm sick of your complaining and self centered audited ." Screamed Cleo. "Well if you don't like it than why don't you just leave!" Orphan yelled back. " Fine I will but this time I'm never coming back!.!" Cleo screamed. " Good because now Majic and I can have some peace and quite around hear.!" Orphan hollored. Cleo went into the tent and packed everything and even a bit of food . "Leki common lets blow this dump." The young wolf cub ran after her into the forest. After about a hour of walking she came to a hot springs. "Well this should be a good place to settle for a few days." Cleo had brought everything she would need this time so she wouldn't half to back for anything not food, shelter or money. "maybe this will be better than staying with that no good Orphan." Cleo sighed as she sat down on a near by rock to think of all that had happened.

Flashback:

"Well if you don't like it then why don't you just leave!" yelled Orphan

"Fine but this time I'm never coming back!.!" Screamed Cleo

"Good because now Majic and I can have some peace and quite around hear.!" Orphan yelled back

End of Flashback

Orphan stared into the dark forest as he thought of what Cleo had said.

Flashback:

"Fine but this time I'm never coming back.!"

"Good" He yelled back.

End of Flashback.

"Master, you do know Cleo took the spare tent, food, and everything of hers" Majic said. "What That good for nothing BRAT!" Orphan Hollered. He headed for the forest at a walk as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a run.

Cleo sighed as she relaxed into the hot water and let her sore muscles rest. There was a rustle in the bushes Cleo shot around and put the towel over her naked body. " Orphan you jerk, how dare you invade my privacy" There was no answer That's odd I swear I heard something but, maybe it's just Leki playing.  
"Hello is that you Leki?" Cleo sputtered. Out of the bushes came a a gray female wolf with yellowish green eyes.

Leki sniffed the air for his mistress scent after a few minutes he found her but he also smelled wolf just a normal wolf that seamed very Hungry. Leki sprinted off in the direction his mistress was. When he got there the gray female wolf was snarling at Cleo and baring it's fangs. When the gray wolf realized the black Dragon pup was there her yellowish green eyes met his pale green ones. He crept closer and closer until he was in front of Cleo. Then Leki's eyes began to glow bright green.

As Orphan ran through the dark forest he heard a blast and saw smoke coming from the far distance. " There's where Cleo is." "But Waite Leki only uses his attack if Cleo is in danger"  
Orphan went even faster than he was before he reached the place where the smoke was coming from. A shadow figure came out of the dust. "Cleo is that you?" Orphan said. When the dust cleared he saw Cleo with her skin glowing and nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She coughed out some dust that got caught in her throat. "What are you doing hear I thought you wanted me gone?" Cleo spat out.  
" I did and still do I just don't want to be killed by your family when they find out I didn't come to save you and you took our spare tent." Orphan spat. "Well for starters you can go back because I'm not coming with you and the tent is mine I bought it for this specific reason." Cleo spat back. " I'm not going back without you Cleo I care about you to much to let you go." Orphan yelled back Cleo sat down. "What!" she Screamed " Not this time orphan this time your not tricking me into going back I'm staying hear if you want to stay with me that's fine but You half to move this time not me." She said in a calm smooth manner. "Fine I'll stay with you then just let me go get the stuff" Orphan muttered

By the time Orphan had gotten back to camp he found Majic gone and all his stuff gone with him. There was a note scribbled on a piece of paper.

Dear Master,

I've gone looking for Cleo also, Shrimp man and crab woman are sleeping the tent waiting for you to return, they have urgent news from the tower of fang . Eris is awake now and says she coming with me and says tell Hartia that She with me.

Majic.

Cleo woke wondering if what Orphan told her was all a dream. But the Dragon pendant around her neck told her that it was real and he did love her.

A dark sorcerer looked at Cleo and thought She will make a good replacement for my experiment. His dark red eyes glowed and he disappeared in a flash of red light.

Orphan went into the yellow tent to find Hartia/ Shrimp man laying on a blanket. " Hey Hartia Majic says you have urgent news from the Tower of Fang." said Orphan. " Hartia WAKE UP! Don't you professors always wake up early at the Tower (tower of fang)." Orphan Yelled in Hartias Ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own orphan

"What?, five more minutes..." Hartia grumbled in his sleep. After a few moments he went back into a deep thoughtless sleep. After a minute or so Orphan left the tent and returned with a bucket full of ice cold river water.

"Get up now!!!!" Orphan yelled as he tipped the bucket over Hartia head. Hartias eyes flashed open there was no more sleepiness in his eyes, his bright red hair clung to his skin neck and the upper part of his black robes were soaked and clung to the skin as well.

"What was that for!!!!?" Hartia yelled

Well, you wouldn't get up and Magic said you had urgent news in his note h left." Replied a annoyed Orphan.

"Oh, yea about that..." Hartia trailed off.

"Well, what about it!!!!!!" Orphan yelled

"Also, if you haven't already noticed your apprentice Eris is long gone" Orphan added quickly.

"What, where is she? I swear she was just hear sleeping. Orphan where is she if you joking around with me it's not funny anymore. She's my responsibility." Hartia huffed. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his gaze towards Orphan.

"She, fine cool it Hartia. She's with magic searching for Cleo." Orphan said calmly

"Then, why are you hear? Why aren't you looking for Cleo yourself" Hartia asked, his voice full of suspicion.

" I found her and-" Orphan was stopped in mid sentence by a scream that came from the woods "Cleo" Orphan muttered as he ran off into the woods to find her.

Meanwhile.

"Eris, I thin were lost." Magic said flatly.

"What! I thought you said you knew the forest like the back of your hand!" Eris yelled.

"That's the odd thing, I _do_ know the forest very well but it's like we were transported to a different forest because I don't recognizes a single thing." Magic whispered wile lightly thinking scratching the back of her head.

"That's stupid you were probably trying to be all 'I'm the big bad guy that can save you from anything'." Eris spat back. The bushes rustled and a shadow crept through the trees. A Dark hared girl (the priestess that's in love with Magic.) Appeared. " Is that you Magic?" The dark hared girl stuttered completely amazed. "It's really you!" Stammered Magic completely oblivious to Eris presents. They ran to each other, hugged and shared a long personate kiss.

"Alright , I've had enough what's going on hear??!!!" Eris Yelled her eyebrow twitching, and her cheeks flushed. ( By know Magic had come to the utter realization that Eris was standing right there watching him.)

"Who is she, why were you (might I add) pertinently kissing her and why are we in this part of forest that you don't know!!, I want a answer NOW!!!!"

" I errr... umm you-" Magic was cut of by the dark hared girl. " Magic and go way back, he helped me rid my people of a imposter that planed to take over. When the wolven left me he healed me in his arms and told me that he didn't care where he went as long as I was there. But I had to help my people rebuild our whole town and he had training." She said calmly and coolly. Eris ( who was fuming by now) stomped off into the darkness.

"Eris wait you don't get-" Cried Magic

"Don't get what!! That you've been using me!!! All this time and I actually liked you!!!" Eris Yelled over her shoulder before bolting off into the darkness.

" I always thought you and I were meant to be What was that girl talking about?" The dark hared girl asked

"Look, I like you and all but that girl her name is Eris and We've been through more than you and I ever were or will be. Don't you see I'm in love with Eris." Magic cried helplessly. " hope you find a person, that loves you." Magic said

"I see , go on go to her I completely understand." She said shortly.

What Magic didn't know was that Eris was listening from far off in the distance. She had a happy look plastered all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Orphan ran through the trees and bushes following Cleo's scream. He arrived just in time to see a man push Cleo up agents a tree causing blood to spill down her back. The man had dark red hate filled eyes and shoulder length black hair tied with a tattered red ribbon.

"Orphan" She paused blood trickling down her lip.

"H e lp…Me" Sputtering out the last part gasping for air as the man tightened his grip around her neck. The pain filled eyes was all it took. Orphan ran forward with a battle cry shouting a incantation for a spell white silver blast knocking the man off his feet. Cleo fell to the ground in a heap blood staining her neck and pouring down her back. Orphan slowly lifted Cleo up. Growling slightly when she winced in pain. The man with red eyes slowly rose up yelling

"This isn't over." He yelled disappearing in a red flash.

Magic ran off in search of Eris went only to bump straight into her back. Eris jumped two feet into the air yelling

"What the-" She stopped when she saw Magic.

"What did you do that for?" Her eye was twitching while looking away blushing.

"Well , well , well looks like I'm not the only one that listens in on other peoples conversations." Magic replied like a contradicting mother.

"In other word you were SPYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Magic yelled jumping up and down pointing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Orphan ran through the forest searching for water, any water. Blood poured from Chloe's wounds, soaking Orphan in blood. Not that he cared, Chloe was more important, why couldn't he find water! As Orphans fury grew, the faster his steps were, and soon he tripped in the middle of a creek, not even feeling the icy water Pearce his skin.

"Whoa," he muttered tripping over a particularly large rock while trying to reach the creeks edge, wanting to wash out Chloe's wounds before they became infective. He would have used magic, but healing spells weren't his specialty, not to mention he was seeing red and tired with worry. When Orphan finally managed to get to the bank of the creek, he tripped yet again bumping Chloe's major cuts harshly causing a small whimper to escape her bloodied lips.

"Oh, crap." Slowly setting Chloe upright Orphan swore, spotting a large lump of dirt slowly embedding itself into her back. After that Orphan spent hours cleaning Chloe's wounds, all the while trying desperately to retain some strength for teleportation, which he couldn't have accomplished earlier. The moon slowly rose peaking through the already dense and ark forest, bathing everything in heavenly light. In a corner Chloe lay covered by the majority of Orphans cloths and some dry leaves to retain all the warmth her shivering body could get. On a rock not to far away stood Orphan, scanning the surroundings, not sure if he could do much if they were attacked. Between his fight with Chloe and her earlier attack, he was whipped out. Usually he wouldn't be this tired, but he'd been using his magic no stop, with very little sleep and food for the last few days. Now , as a loud grumble emitted from his stomach, he wished he would have eaten more when he had the chance. Hearing Chloe moan when an icy gust of wind passed Orphan decided he would be much more use keeping Chloe warm then standing on a rock. Once Orphan lay down Chloe cuddled closer to him, like a moth to a flame. Looking around once more, nothing seemed to be out of place, but Orphan didn't look that well, hidden in the shadows stood an ominous figure, with glowing red eyes.

"Just you wait Chloe, we'll be together soon." The shadow melted away, leaving nothing but Orphan and Chloe huddled together in the small clearing.

Blinking slowly Chloe saw trees, lots and lots of trees. Slowly Chloe rose, only to be stopped by a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her middle. Chloe settled back down, turning slowly to face a sleeping Orphan, looking very much like a little boy, the harshness melted from his face. Chloe still had no idea where she was, or why she was under a cover of leaves. Something clicked in her brain, Leki, the small would cub, was not with her, nor anywhere within seeing distance. Panic shot through her body like lightning.

"Leki!" Called Chloe desperately, shooting up from her position, sleepiness, and the worry of waking Orphan gone. Pain filled every crevice of Chloe's body, and before she could stop it a loud cry broke from her throat. As soon as the cry left her lips Orphan was up frantic with worry talking in murmurs that Chloe at that moment could not grasp with her mind. A blank look had settled itself into her eyes, the only thing other than pain, was the thought of Leki gone.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" Yelled Orphan, worry growing as she didn't respond.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bellowed Orphan, finding no other way to capture her attention. Barley jerking Chloe chocked,

"what," out sounding dry and weak, so different even she could tell something was wrong. Chloe wasn't sure why she didn't yell or scram like she normally did when things like this happen, but she felt as if she was outside her body watching everything happen, her actions not really her own. Silent tears slid down her pale face stinging her bloodied hands. Turning her tear-stained face to Orphan, she whispered,

"where's Leki?" When there was no response she repeated the question, but the third time it was ripped from her throat in a scream,

"WHERE'S LEKY?" Stuttering softly Orphan, looked around, shaking his head softly when he saw nothing.

" I don't Chloe, maybe he went to get help, or find food?" Slowly Chloe's mind calmed, panic, seeping from her body. When the tension left her completely she slumped back, no longer able to support her screaming body. Orphan caught her midway slowly lowering her down to the ground, feeling her wince when her back made contact with the cold ground.

"What happened?" Whimpered Chloe, feeling the pain, now more than ever. Her eyes dropped, and before Orphan could answer her she was dead to the world, body to exhausted to do much else. Detangling himself, Orphan once again clamored toward the rock, scanning the area around them. He felt much more alert, and his magic was just about to full power again, he could feel it pouring out of him in waves surrounding him in unnatural warmth, he wished he'd possessed last night when Chloe was shivering. A crack sent Orphan ridged, coiled up once again, ready to pounce. A black cub emerged from the shadows trotting lightly wards Orphan, a large deer dragging from his mouth.

"Thanks little guy." Whispered Orphan, not ready to send Chloe into another frenzy, she would try and fuss over the cub, and her body couldn't handle that. While Orphan Skinned the deer slowly, Leki padded towards his mistress, squeezing in-between her arms. Orphan watched a small contented smile filter across her face, as she grasped Leki tighter burrowing him in further than Orphan thought possible, sometimes Orphan wished he could be the cub, but a faint whisper of,

"Orphan" sent a satisfied smirk, creeping across his handsome face. After the deer was skinned Orphan set about making a fire. Smirking he whispered inaudibly pointing his hands a pile of wood, a blue flame burst into light. Different colors of magic, meant different things, mostly power, but in Orphans case it was his mood. Blue meant he was happy, or calm. Mostly it meant he was both, green usually signified he was just calm, and nothing more. Orphan knew h really shouldn't be so calm, but with Chloe's happy face, and lily scent her just couldn't help it. She relaxed him in ways not even Azalie could. As Chloe dreamed, Leki cuddled in her arms Orphan stared at the flickering fire, contemplating how different it looked during the day, particularly a sunny day rather than at night.

While all this was happening Hartia seemed quite lost, or out of place riding on a unusually large and tame bull he called Carolina, yelling Orphans name desperately, He had some interesting news from the tower of Fang, and the longer he was gone, the more worried Hartia grew.


End file.
